Harry Potter: The Musical
by Hogwarts Graduate
Summary: Your favorite songs preformed by the Harry Potter Gang! Review and tell me what songs you would like to see them sing, I'm open to any and all suggestions!!
1. Head On Collision by New Found Glory

::Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team is in a rough and rowdy quidditch game with Slytherin. So far, Slytherin is killing Gryffindor 180 to 40. Now, for the past 8 or 9 games they have played quidditch the other team has won. Gryffindor is just on a losing streak.::  
  
Oliver: Harry, watch yourself! Slytherin is in a bad mood today, during the time out Angelina told me how her and Katie are being knock around out there, so watch out.  
  
::Oliver flies away to go play Keeper and no sooner has he lectured Harry about watching his back, Oliver gets wacked in the head with a club from a beater. He falls to the ground, and it's not a pretty sound. Harry watches the beater fly away and begins to chase him. The beater soon notices Harry following him.::  
  
Slytherin Beater: Follow me, will ya? Ha! I'll teach you.  
  
::The beater stops abruptly and smacks Harry with the club and Harry is also knocked out and falls to the ground. This is soon followed by Angelina and Katie being knocked off their brooms with the quaffle. Out of nowhere, music starts. Harry slowly lifts his head and beings singing.::  
  
Harry: I've been waiting for a good game, I've been waiting long enough, and I've been hurt unfairlyyyyy. It's not the falling of the temperture that's making all our bones break in two, it's really Captain Marcus and his seeker Malfoyyyyy. And it feels like I'm at an all time low.  
  
::At this point in the song, Oliver, Angelina, and Katie slowly stand up and walk over behind Harry and start singing with Harry.::  
  
Harry, Oliver, Angelina, Katie: Slightly bruised and broken from our head on collision, I seem to only see this side of you,  
  
::They all point and random people on the Slytherin team, who is right now in a state of shock, they really don't know what is going on.::  
  
Harry, Oliver, Angelina, Katie: ANOTHER tragic game!  
  
::Harry solo::  
  
Harry: ANOTHER TRAGIC GAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!  
  
::Oliver, Angelina, and Katie do the same, just a little lower, not so loud.::  
  
Oliver, Angelina, Katie: Another Tragic Gammmmmeee!!  
  
Harry: Another tragic day, slightly.  
  
Oliver, Angelina, Katie: Still waiting for a good game.  
  
Harry: Still waiting for a good gameeee.  
  
::To show this is the end of the song, Harry stretches his hand up and looks up to the sky, the direction of his hand. All the Slytherin players are still staring at Harry, Angelina, Oliver, and Katie like they are freaks while everyone in the stands are cheering and scream 'We love you' and random things like that. Katie, Oliver, Angelina all look at each other and bow as Harry turns around. He opens his hands to show the other three that he has caught the snitch. Madam Hooch flies over.::  
  
Madam Hooch: Gryffindor wins!!!  
  
::The entire Slytherin team is now in a state of shock, they all aren't; paying attention to the fact that bludgers are still flying around the field and one by one they are each knocked off like birds dropping from the trees.:: 


	2. Gotta Have Friends from Shrek

::Hermione is sitting in the library, alone.::  
  
Hermione: Oh, I'm so sad.  
  
::She sniffles::  
  
Hermione: I'm so alone. There's no one here beside me.  
  
::She begins to think for a minute, she thinks that sounds very familiar. She then begins to hear music coming out of nowhere. See stands up and jumps on the table and starts dancing.::  
  
Hermione: I'm allllll-aaaaaaaa-lone! There's no one here beside meeeeeee.  
  
::She points to the empty spots beside her.::  
  
Hermione: I'm allllll-aaaaaaaa-lone! There's no one to, derriiiiivvvee meeeeeee!  
  
::She jumps up and starts two-stepping.::  
  
Hermione: But you gotta have.  
  
::She looks around and sees no one.::  
  
Hermione: Ffrriieennddddssss!!!  
  
::In the middle of that word, Harry and Ron walk into the library, just in time to see Hermione on a table, both arms waving around at her sides while she's hitting that note. Hermione doesn't seem to notice them. She bows down like she is bowing to an audience.::  
  
Hermione: Thank you! With out you, this would not be possible!  
  
::Harry and Ron being applauding.::  
  
Harry: Woo!  
  
Ron: Do it again!  
  
::Hermione turns around and sees Ron and Harry standing there clapping for her. She looks at them and looks horribly embarrassed, she hops off the table, gathers her books, and runs away. Harry and Ron look at each other like they don't what just happened. They both shrug their shoulders and walk away.:: 


	3. Respect by Aretha Franklin

::It's another afternoon and the house elves are cleaning up the Great Hall before it's time for dinner. At that time Dumbledore walks in.::  
  
Dumbledore: Winky!  
  
Winky the elf: Yes, sir?  
  
Dumbledore: Make sure the floors are mopped and waxed, tables spotless, the seats on the teachers table all mended -  
  
::Music beings to play right in the middle of his list, he stops and listens then looks at Winky.::  
  
Dumbledore: --and make sure that music stops.::  
  
::He begins to walk away when Winky suddenly breaks into song.::  
  
Winky: What you want, baby I got it. What you need, you know I got it. All I'm asking for is a little respect when you ask me. Hey baby!  
  
::She jumps on a table::  
  
Winky: When you ask me! Just a little bit, Mister. I ain't gonna to do you wrong! While you're gone! Ain't gonna do you wrong, 'cause I don't wanna! But all I want you to do for me is gimme some respect when you get home. Oh, just a little bit, Mister. R-e-s-p-e-c-t, find out what it mean to me! R-e-s-p-e-c-t, take care -  
  
::She stops very quickly and climbs down off the table..::  
  
Winky: Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Winky does not know what she is doing sometimes, sir. I will do your chores right away.  
  
::She walks off humming and dancing to herself as Dumbledore watches her like he has just seen something crazy. He shakes his head as he walks away.:: 


	4. End of the World by REM

::Ron and Harry are sitting in class, Potion class to be exact. They have just been given their Potions final.::  
  
Snape: Now, I don't want any talking while this is going on. If there is then I will - I will - well I don't know what I'll do yet, but you can expect it will be horrible.  
  
::Everyone begins working on their exam. Ron whispers to Harry in a low whisper.::  
  
Ron: Harry, this is really hard  
  
Harry: Shh, we'll get in trouble.  
  
Ron: But I'm going to fail!  
  
Harry: Shh.  
  
::Soon out of nowhere music slowly begins. It's very low, so low that Snape is the only one who can't hear it.::  
  
Ron: That's great, it starts with a headache, polypotions and powders, a cauldron and Harry Potter's not afraid. Eye of a potions master, listen to your head pounding - world frolic outside, bunnies frolic inside. Feed them all with little carrots, no, leaflet. Stomach starts to grumble with a fear of going down from A to F.  
  
::Harry and a lot of the other students are starting to get annoyed.::  
  
Harry: Ron! Shut up!  
  
Snape: Is something wrong Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry: It's Ron! He won't -  
  
::Just as Harry is about to tattletale on Ron, Ron jumps up on his desk and starts singing, hardcore.::  
  
Ron: It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.  
  
Snape: Mr. Weasley! Sit down right this minute and if I hear another peep out of you, I'm taking you exam up!  
  
::Ron sits back down, the music is still going, but not as loud as it was when he was singing hardcore. He continues to work on his exam. He gets annoyed with it all and guesses for all the other answers he has not finished and begins to sing again, only low so Snape can't hear.::  
  
Ron: The other night I dreamt of F's, flying all around my head. A's sitting in a line, I just couldn't reach 'em in time. Seamus Finnagan. Nevile Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hemione Granger. Birthday party, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's flavored beans, in your mouth, scrumptious taste! You symbiotic, patriotic, slma book neck, right? Right!  
  
::Again he jumps up on his desk and begins to sing hardcore.::  
  
Ron: It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine - fine -fine.  
  
::He falls on his knees on his desk and bows down. The class starts to throw erasers at him.::  
  
Snape: Mr. Weasley! Give me your test right now!  
  
::Ron slowly walks up to Snape's desk with his paper. He runs back to his desk and jumps on it again and starts with another chorus as students continue to throw erasers and pencils at him.::  
  
Ron: It's the end of the world as we know it!  
  
::Snape turns the page on Ron's test with a strange look on his face as Ron continues.::  
  
Ron: It's the end of the world as we know it!  
  
::Snape is on the last page and still has the look of horror on his face.::  
  
Ron: It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne.  
  
::Ron jumps off his desk and bows to the class, who is still throwing things at him.::  
  
Ron: So, how did I do?  
  
Snape: You - You passed.  
  
Ron: ANNND IIIII FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL FIIIIIINNNNEEE!!!!!!  
  
::Ron causally strolls out of the room humming to himself, still being followed by students throwing items at him. With Snape still shocked.::  
A/N: If you have a request of a song, post it up with a review and It'll be up shortly! Thanks! 


	5. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by GC

::Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking out of class and they mistakenly bump into Malfoy. He had been counting all of this sickles, knuts, and galleons, but thanks to the trio he had dropped them all.::  
  
Malfoy: Watch where you three are going!  
  
::He sighs and turns to Crabbe and Goyle::  
  
Malfoy: I hate it when this happens. This is one of the reasons why I hate being rich sometimes.  
  
::He thinks about this for a second and then bursts into laughter with Crabbe and Goyle::  
  
Malfoy: Ha ha! Hate being rich! Ha! That's priceless.  
  
::He turns to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at him.::  
  
Malfoy: Of course, you wouldn't know, Weasley, would you?  
  
::Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all laugh at his new joke as they walk away. Uh- oh, Ron's mad.::  
  
Ron: How dare he! I'll kill him!  
  
::He begins to run after him, but Harry and Hermione hold him back. Somewhere in the distance, low music can be heard.::  
  
Ron: Never see it on TV, and never read it in a magazine. But I can tell you, Malfoy wants sympathy. All he does is piss and moan, inside our potions class, talkin' about how hard life can be. I'd like to see him spend a week, living out in the burrow. I don't think he would survive. If he could spend a day or two, with my mum screaming in his ear, I think he'd stumble and he'd fall. He would fall.  
  
::Harry and Hermione join in::  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione: Fall.fall.fall.  
  
::They all being walking toward Malfoy who is walking to the Slytherin Common room. He hears music behind him and he stops talking with Crabbe and Goyle and turn around to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione behind him, singing.::  
  
Ron: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: Wizards.  
  
Malfoy: What's going on?  
  
Ron: They're always complainin'.  
  
Harry, Hermione: Always complainin'.  
  
Ron: If money is such a problem.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: such a problem.  
  
Ron: Well they got mansions.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: got mansions.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione: Think we should rob them.  
  
Malfoy: What is wrong with you people?  
  
Ron: Well did you know that when you're a Malfoy you could kill somebody, and there's no such thing as Azkakban, as long as you got the dementors on your side. And did you know if you were caught cheating on a test, Hogwarts wouldn't even wanna take you back, you could always just try for the Chudley Cannons. I'd like to see him spend a week, living out in the burrow. I don't think he would survive. If he could spend a day or two, with my mum screaming in his ear, I think he'd stumble and he'd fall. He would fall.Lifestyles of the rich and the famous.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: Wizards.  
  
Ron: They're always complainin'.  
  
Harry, Hermione: Always complainin'.  
  
Malfoy: You're scaring me.  
  
Ron: If money is such a problem.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: such a problem.  
  
Ron: Well they got mansions.  
  
::in background::  
  
Harry, Hermione: got mansions.  
  
Malfoy: Why are you doing this? Making me feel all scared and.scared.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione: Think we should rob them.Lifestyles of the rich and famous, we'll take your uniform, galleons, Angela Ford's just stop complainin'! Lifestyles of the rich.  
  
Malfoy: STOP IT!!  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione: .and famous, lifestyles of the rich and famous, lifestyles of the rich and famous.  
  
Malfoy: Why did you do that!  
  
::Everyone who was in the hall way is now staring at Malfoy. Malfoy becomes very embarrasses and runs away screaming in terror as Ron, Harry, and Hermione start laughing at him.:: 


	6. I Will Survive by Gloria Gayner

::We are right now at the scene where Voldemort is flying around the little chamber "trying" to get the stone.::  
  
Voldemort: Give me the stone!  
  
Harry: Never!  
  
Voldemort: Give it to me!  
  
Harry: No! You are just going to use it for wrong and evil!  
  
Voldemort: How do you know that? You don't even know my full story. Sit down, boy, and I will tell you my little tale.  
  
::Harry looks like a happy little boy and sits down on the step with full attention to Voldie. In the background, we hear a piano playing.::  
  
Voldie: At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking how you could have lived with my wand by your eye. But then I spent so many nights thinking how I did it wrong, I grew strong -  
  
::in the background (doing his own background music)::  
  
Voldie: somewhat -  
  
::back to normal::  
  
Voldie: - and I learned how to fly along and now your back, from privet drive. I just fly in to see you here with that scared look upon your face. I should have killed you when I had the chance, about 11 years ago. 'Cause I knew if I did not then you'd be back to bother me. Go on now go, walk out the door, just turn around now before I try to kill you more. You were the one who embarrassed me by sending me away, you think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I. I will survive As long as I know how to drink, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to kill, So I'll give you one more chance to live and I'll survive. I will survive!  
  
::Harry looks like he is really enjoying himself and is waving his arms back and forth while Voldie is flying around the room singing and having a blast.::  
  
Voldie: It took all the strength I had not to fall apart, kept trying hard to mean the piece of my broken wand. And I spend oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry -  
  
::Harry begins to snicker at this, the thought to Voldemort crying to himself at night, but thank goodness the music is too loud for Voldie to hear.::  
  
Voldie: --Now I hold my head up high, now you see me, somebody new. I'm not that evil little wizard still trying to kill you -  
  
::The music stops very quickly and Harry stops dancing and stares at Voldemort and Voldemort stares back.::  
  
Voldemort: Yes I am!  
  
::Voldemort burst into a fit of giggles and chases after Harry and Harry runs away, scared by the giggles.:: 


	7. All I Care About is Love from Chicago

::We are in the potions class room again. Snape is walking around making sure everyone is doing exactly what they are suppose to. Ron adds a something to his potion that changes it from the normal color of a dark blue to a big puff cloud of red. Snape, of couse, sees this and comes running over.::  
  
Snape: What did you do?  
  
Ron: Added something by mistake? DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Snape: ::evil laugh:: Now why would I hurt you?  
  
Ron: Because...you are Professor Snape and that's what you like to do? Bring pain upon people?  
  
Snape: Ah, that's where you are mistaken my boy.  
  
Ron: Huh?  
  
::We hear music start up in the background and a bunch of the Slytherin people jump on tables knocking their potions all over the place and they are slowing chanting something...Ron looks terrified.::  
  
Slytherins: We...want...Snapie...we...want...Snapie...where...is...Snapie? Give...us...Snapie...  
  
Ron: ::whisper to Harry and Hermione:: I'm scared.  
  
Snape: Let me show you...that I don't care about bring pain upon people...  
  
::Harry, Ron, and Hermione look very scared...along with everyone else in the class.::  
  
Slytherins: We...want...Snapie...S...N...A-P-I- E...We're...all...his...He's...a...kind of a guy...and oooh what luck, 'cause here...he...is...::all the Slytherins point a screen where we see some guy buying a potion from someone else.::  
  
Draco: Ladies and Gentlemen, ::The man pays for the potion and walks away.:: presenting the Potions Master of them all Severus Snape.  
  
::The screen lifts up and we see Snape pop out with a coin he was just paid with. He's dressed...different for Snape. Baggy pants, plaid shirt, and a little hat. We hear jazz music in the background. Harry Hermione, and Ron, along with the rest of the class, is very scared right now.::  
  
Snape: I don't care about you messing up. Adding in, the wrong things. Don't mean a thing, all I care about is love. ::with the Slytherins:: That's what I'm here for. ::By himself:: I don't care for lacewing flies, fluxweed and leaches, or knotgrass. Don't mean a thing. All I care about is love...  
  
Slytherins: All he cares about is love!  
  
Snape: Give me two, eyes of blue, softly saying...  
  
Slytherins: "I need you."  
  
Snape: Throw them in the potion there and...honest mister I'm a millionaire!  
  
::Snape and the Slytherins begin to go into a dance scene. The entire class is slowly moving backwards trying to get as far away from them as they can.::  
  
Snape: I don't care for any Veritaserum, that Umbridge, might desire. No, no not me. All I care about is love.  
  
Slytherins: All he cares about is love!  
  
::Snape goes into a whistling mode and begins dancing in circles while the other Slytherins are dancing in circles around him.::  
  
Slytherins: That's what he's here for. ::Snape is still whistling while the Slytherins are going on turn with him.:: All he cares about is loooove...  
  
Ron: OKAY I GET IT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HURTING THEM, YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM SUFFER! AHHHH!!!!!  
  
::He pulls out some of his hair stomps on it and runs out of the room screaming.::  
  
Snape: That was interesting...  
  
::The rest of the class just stare blankly at him while the other Slytherins are just nodding their head.::  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! Been busy with the second Rejected Script. I'll be trying to continue to add different ones up as I go along and yes! I am listening to your requests! I might not use all of them, because there is just not enough time! But keep requesting and I'll see what I can do!! 


	8. Theme Song from Kim Possible

::Hermione is walking down the hall way with Ron and Harry. Hermione bumps into Draco, 'causing him to drop everything he's carrying.::  
  
Draco: Watch where you're going.  
  
::He thinks it was Ron and Harry and he sends Crabbe and Goyle after both of them. Hermione springs into action and beats the crap out of Crabbe and Goyle with her superhero action capabilities.::  
  
Ron: Where did you learn to fight like that?  
  
::Somewhere off in the distance, we begin to hear music.::  
  
Hermione: Oooooh...oh...I'm your basic wizard girl, and I'm here to save the world, you can't stop me 'cause I'm Her-mi-o-ne.  
  
::In ever syllable she makes a punching move toward Malfoy and then does a backhand spring toward Ron and Harry.::  
  
Hermione: There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way...  
  
::A microphone appears before Harry and he becomes her background singer::  
  
Harry: Know that I am on my way...  
  
Hermione: Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Her-mi-o-ne.  
  
Draco: What is with you people breaking out into song?  
  
Ron: I think she's trying to make a point...  
  
Draco: And what is that?  
  
Hermione: Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me, it's okay. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring-e-ing  
  
Draco: What's a beep me and a page me?  
  
Ron: I dunno, what's a cell phone?  
  
::Draco shrugs his shoulders, Hermoine is continuing to do back hand springs and flips and karate and stuff::  
  
Hermione: Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything is gunna be alright. Whenever you need me baby...  
  
Harry: Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.  
  
Hermione: Doesn't matter when, doesn't matter where.  
  
Harry: Doesn't matter wheeeen.  
  
Hermione: I will be there for you until the very end.  
  
Harry: Until the very end.  
  
Hermione: Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double. You know that you always can call...  
  
::All the lights pop off and a spot light comes on Hermione::  
  
Hermione: Her-mi-o-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
::She holds the last note out for a good while. A lot of people who were walking by because first off, the lights are off and they can't see where they are going and second because she's holding that note out for so dang long.::  
  
Ron: I'm scared of the dark...  
  
::The lights pop back on suddenly::  
  
Hermione: Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me. When you wanna page me it's okay. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring-e-ing. Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything is gunna be alright. Whenever you need me, whenever you need me baby. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me.  
  
::She lands down in the splits and us winking at her audience and pointing at them. Everyone around her burst into applause and she stands up and bow. Harry comes up next to her and takes her hand. They both bow down together. Ron and Draco just stare at them like they are crazy. While Crabbe and Goyle are still on the floor unconscious.::  
  
A/N: Yeah, that was fun. It wasn't the best one, but the Kim Possible marathon was on yesterday and for some reason I looked at Kim and thought Hermione and it was during the theme song...so...yeah, any more requests? Post 'em or e-mail me! Check y'all later! 


	9. Basketball By Lil Bow Wow

::Hermione and a bunch of the other Gryffindor girls and boys are waiting for a game of Quidditch with Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw to begin.::  
  
Ron: This is going to be wicked.  
  
Hermione: It reminds me of a song...  
  
Ron: Are we going to break out into a song again?  
  
Hermione: Yes.  
  
::Out of no where music begins and a bunch of the Gryffindor girls run down to the Quidditch field. The Gryffindor Quidditch players run down with them.::  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
::They are clapping with the music and everyone in the stands, even the Slytherins, are screaming and cheering. Harry steps forward.::  
  
Harry: All around the world.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: We love that Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Yeah. To the beat y'all.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: All around the world.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: We love that Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Yeah I know.  
  
::Oliver steps forward next to Harry and starts rapping.::  
  
Oliver: Now Quidditch is my favorite sport. I love the way the flyers zoom'round the field.  
  
Harry: Yeah, c'mon.  
  
Oliver: Lee keeps it so fresh on the microphone. I like no interruption when the game is on.  
  
::He looks at Harry::  
  
Harry: Sorry.  
  
Oliver: Angelina likes slam dunk and she goes through the hoop. I think her favorite play is the alley-oop.  
  
Harry: Oop.  
  
Oliver: I like the catch-and-throw.  
  
Harry: Throw.  
  
Oliver: I like the fly-and-go. In this Quidditch, Olly Wood, let's go.  
  
Ron: ::to Draco:: I just don't get it.  
  
Draco: Maybe it's a Muggle thing?  
  
Ron: Explain Wood.  
  
Draco: Hmm...  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: All around the world.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: We love that Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Yeah. To the beat y'all.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: We love that Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Yeah, wassup y'all?  
  
Oliver: I got the Quaffle in my hands. Ain't not telling what I'm gunna do with it. When I come position I'ma have to fool with it.  
  
Harry: Go ahead.  
  
Oliver: I might cross you up fake one way, turn around and hit you with the Harry P. fadeaway.  
  
Harry: Woo!  
  
Ron: Did Harry just "Woo"?  
  
Draco: Yeeep.  
  
Ron: This is really starting to scare me.  
  
Draco: Yeeep.  
  
Ron: Let's do our own song next time.  
  
Draco: Okay!  
  
Oliver: Kaite's throwing dimes passes like V. Krum. Taking Bludgers to the rack, Angie's dunking on them like Ireland's Troy. When I'm in the air I play with that Wood style. I'm like anybody 'cause I can block 'um to miles away.  
  
Harry: Don't too many players get offers like me...  
  
Draco: Harry gets offers?  
  
Ron: No...he's lying...  
  
Draco: Err...  
  
Ron: Our songs going to be great  
  
Draco: Oh yeah, blow everyone out of the water.  
  
Harry: I'm up – n – down most likely, shake the colors off your Quidditch robes, look all around look for that Snitch, ah, there it goes!  
  
::Harry gets on his broom and zooms away chasing the Snitch.::  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: ::from his broom:: Put it in, put it in, put it in now.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: We love that Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Put it in, put it in, put it in now.  
  
The Gryffindor Gals: They're playing Qu-i-dditch.  
  
Harry: Aw, yeah.  
  
::Gryffindor scores three more times and Harry catches the Snitch. Everyone goes back to normal except Ron and Draco::  
  
Ron: Ready to go plot?  
  
Draco: Yeah, come on.  
  
::The run out of site and no one sees them again...until next time.::  
  
A/N: ::Gasp:: What are Ron and Draco up to? They might need a little bit of your help so post up what you would like to see!! 


End file.
